


A Mask For You

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he bestows his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask For You

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated for "best het drama" at the [New Library Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/tnl_awards/), 2008.

> _"And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you..."_
> 
> ~ Leonard Cohen, I'm Your Man, 1988.

The wizard who was once Tom Riddle senses all eyes upon him. It's a feeling he enjoys; the knowledge that all look to him, worship him, fear him... love him. Especially this witch. His gaze meets hers, so dark, so full of blazing passion, and desire stirs inside him. Not sexual – Lord Voldemort has passed through and beyond such petty pleasures – but desire that all should look at him like this one does.

A smile curves across his face as he bestows his gift upon her.

And Bellatrix accepts the Death Eater mask and becomes one with his dreams.


End file.
